Never Ending Midnight
by RoseinThorns
Summary: When the Chanter Elisei happens to cross paths with the Ranger Kyouta, a pre-determined destiny is set in motion. What will happen to these two Daevas? Will they be able to figure out what ties them together in time? Or will the darkness consume them?


Loud obnoxious laughter could be heard coming around the corner of the giant fortress. They were Asmodian soldiers, their clawed feet enclosed in armor and their dark wings folded; the upper edges lined in a sharp enclosing. Obviously discussing something that they both found amusing, they were unaware of the dark shadow which moved quickly behind them. The two guards didn't even have time to scream as a poisoned tipped arrow pierced ones heart and a sword quickly cut the others throat. As he fell to the ground, gurgling on his own blood, the dark shadow was revealed from behind. It straightened, showing a tall and leanly muscled outline underneath the long cloak it wore. The hood which hid the face of the assailant slipped a bit and a strand of silver-bluish hair blew into view. The shadows eyes glowed slightly in the darkness, a murderous uncaring glint in them. It moved quickly stepping over the now dead guards and running into the fortress, its footsteps silent on the hard ground. Shuffling quietly around the edge of a doorway into the main room of the fort, the shadow located its main target. The commander in charge of the legion that controlled this area sat on his "royal throne". The shadow let out a soft snort in disgust. Moving swiftly around the room, keeping to the darkness, the figure found the perfect vantage point and squatted down. Pulling out a skillfully made bow and arrow, it aimed at the Commander…and fired. All it took was a split second; the arrow whistled silently through the air and found its home in the Legion Commanders heart. He fell over, dead before he hit the ground, his blood spilling out and down the stone steps. The Asmodian soldiers stationed around the room flew into a panic, looking frantically for the assassin. However, all that they could find in the end was the pure white feather of an Elyos Daeva.

Kyouta walked swiftly and quietly into Terminon, he could hear the whispers of the women around him, "so handsome…" his eyes narrowed, "I wonder if he's single?" A snort, "So young, yet so deadly, any woman that catches his eyes will be blessed for life…" That one earned a small chuckle. It was always like this, for some reason the women found him irresistible. He couldn't fathom why, he was cold and heartless. A trained killer, his weapon of choice, a bow and arrow. When asked about this, he could only answer, 'I can kill from a distance…no need to get myself dirty.' He belonged to no Legion himself, Kyouta preferred to be hired out for jobs, like the one he just finished. Reaching the door that housed the man in charge of him for now, he knocked on the door. "Come in!" A gruff voice bellowed from behind the entry. Kyouta entered the room quietly his head bowed and closed the door behind him. "Ah! Kyouta! Welcome back mah boy!" The man got up from his seat and spread his arms out in a gesture of welcome. Kyouta looked up at him, the feather that tied up half his hair moving across his cheek gently. Immediately he noticed the smaller person in the room, a woman obviously, but didn't give her a second glance, he was only here for payment.

Nodding politely he spoke out his bosses name, "Onyx, I have completed the task which you have given me. You know why I am here." His eyes where emotionless and face completely blank. Onyx sighed and nodded.

"Ever the socialist I see, Kyouta…ah! Before I give you your money and you run off, I'd like to introduce you to one of Blessed Knights newest recruits. She's quite the little fire-spiter." Onyx motioned to the woman that was standing off to the side of the room. Kyouta locked gazes with her, and something suddenly caught in his throat. It wasn't something he'd ever experienced before. But there was something about this woman…her purplish hair was swept back and cascaded down around her face and elegant neck in delicate curls. The armor she wore was mail, so she must have been a priestess of some profession. Probably not a healer from the way she held herself, she seemed more like a fighter. Her tanned skin was smooth, well, what he could see of it…which mostly consisted of her face, neck…and thighs. Kyouta blinked, a small thought going through his head, 'that was an odd sensation…' The thing however, that truly drew him in, were her eyes. They were deep, full of feeling and a beautiful dark blue color. They were shaped perfectly, her delicate brows arched in a curious fashion. Kyouta was getting nervous; this was a very new thing for him. He never got nervous…ever. 'This woman…she is different…I must stay away from her. She's distracting.' Onyx's gruff voice brought him back from his little adventure into lala land. "Kyouta, I'd like you to meet Elisei. She is a Chanter, and young, around your age I believe. But don't let that fool you…she's very capable in a fight and can hold her own." This woman smiled softly at Kyouta and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kyouta, I've heard much about you from others. It's an honor truly." She walked up to him and held out her hand. Kyouta stared at it for a moment and then back to Onyx.

"My payment please…" Elisei looked taken back, he expected her too. However, unlike the many other women that he had been cold towards, she didn't back down and cower away. Eyes narrowing and delicate lips forming a frown, she put her hands on her hips and stood directly in between him and Onyx.

"Excuse me…I do believe that I just introduced myself…it's only polite for you to at least shake my hand. Ignoring me is not a very nice thing to do" She glared up at him. 'Who does this woman think she's dealing with?' Kyouta shook his head and chuckled while shoving her aside.

"I've no time to deal with children…" He heard her scoff from behind him now. Onyx just shook his head and handed Kyouta the money.

"Ya know…you're never going to get married if you keep treating women like that." He looked over to Elisei and then back to Kyouta.

"Who said I wanted to be bound in chains and drowned?" Kyouta smirked sadistically and turned on his heel walking past Elisei and swiftly out the door. He hadn't made it four steps out of the room when he heard a giant screaming bellow coming from behind him. The door slammed open and he could hear Onyx yelling for someone to stop and come back before she gets herself killed. That same someone screaming in rage back at him that she was the one that was going to do the killing. Kyouta kept walking thinking he had nothing to do with this, but when a staff was being shoved into his chest from the small form of Elisei in front of him, he quickly changed that opinion. She glared in anger up at him and his perfectly chiseled face changed into a scowl. "Little girl…do you know what you're doing? I could snap you in two…" Elisei growled darkly. And shoved her staff into his chest harder for emphasis.

"You are the most rude and inconsiderate person I have ever met. Forget completely ignoring me…you called me a child…twice!" Kyouta looked around them and saw the people gathering to see this little spectacle. Shaking his head, he grabbed hold of her staff and in one quick movement dragged her out of the building and out onto the grassy lawns around the back. "Wha…what are you doing!" She yelled out as he threw her down on the ground.

"You really have no sense of self preservation do you?" He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at her. "You said you've heard of me from others…what exactly did you hear?" He squatted down in front of Elisei and quirked an eyebrow.

Elisei took a second to dust herself off a bit and then met his gaze, something no one really ever does. "Humph, why should I tell you anything?" She gasped as her top was grabbed and Kyouta's face was suddenly not even an inch from hers.

"You'll tell me if you know what's good for you…I hold no allegiances to anyone." Elisei swallowed hard for a second then stuttered.

"I was told that you are a heartless killer…someone that doesn't care who his target is. You've killed countless numbers of powerful Asmodians and still you show no emotions towards anything. Any woman that has approached as been completely and utterly rejected and heartbroken…you're a cruel cold person." She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see something similar to that of emotion pass through his them. But as soon as it was there, it had gone. 'What was that…?' She thought surprised, but quickly dismissed it.

Kyoutas voice was quiet and steely, "you'll do well to remember all of that…don't ever come before me again…little girl." With those last words, he dropped her to the ground and stood up. One last look at him gave her the chills as he spread his wings and took off into the dark Abyss. Elisei sat there, alone after an encounter that at the time…she had no idea would change her entire destiny. Shaking, she stood up and brushed off her clothes, looking back into the darkness she couldn't see any hint of Kyouta.

"…what an interesting man…" Smirking, she too spread her wings and flew off back towards the legions office.


End file.
